Downfall! Episode 33
With Mr.C and Wolfgang going to have a talk, only one can feel a downfall... Mr.C) I've notice that the teachers and students have all been laughing and making your life horrible... Wolfgang) =D Mr.C) They shouldn't have done that... They're doing this because they hate you, for some reason. Wolfgang) THEY'RE HATERS! Mr.C) What? Wolfgang) Please don't tell me... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT HATERS ARE! Mr.C) I DON'T KNOW WHAT HATERS ARE... Wolfgang) ... I SAID TO NOT ASK ME! Mr.C) What are they? Wolfgang) Three words! Something hating another! Mr.C) Three words? Wolfgang) O_O... You do have a degree for this job, right? Mr.C) Yeah! ( Mr.C holds up his degree ) Wolfgang) THEN ACT LIKE IT! Mr.C) Three words...Oh... I get it! Wolfgang) That was at least 40 seconds late -_-''' '''Mr.C) Anyways... I came to my conclusion about what I'm going to do with your "Teacher/student" problem. Wolfgang) Eh! What? ( Mr.C puts on a happy face ) Mr.C) YOU'RE EXPELLED! Wolfgang) YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I DID NOTHING WRONG! Mr.C) Hold on... Let me tell you why! Wolfgang) FINE! Mr.C) Because... Like the teachers and students... I HATE YOU! Wolfgang) BUT I'M NOT EXPELLED! Mr.C) NO! YOU ARE! Wolfgang) Sure? ( Wolfgang puts his hand into his pocket ) Mr.C) YEAH! NOW GET OUT OF THIS SCHOOL! Wolfgang) Really? Mr.C) H*LL YEAH! Wolfgang) Well... What if I don't want to? Mr.C) I'll get sercurity... Wolfgang) Really? ( Wolfgang takes his knife out of his pocket, drags his school bag over to Mr.C, and stares Mr.C down ) Mr.C) Now... Wolfgang... No need to get violent! Wolfgang) Violent? You want violence! ' '( Wolfgang points his knife at Mr.C ) Mr.C) You'll go to jail! Wolfgang) No... You'll be in jail! ( Mr.C presses an emergency button ) Mr.C) HA! Wolfgang) You did realize the power is out yet, did you? Mr.C) O_O THE POWER IS OUT! NOOOOO! Wolfgang) Yeah... It's been out for a little while now... ( Mr.C stares at the door, but Wolfgang puts a chair in-front of it ) Wolfgang) I saw that! YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE... Unless you do me thing! Mr.C) What do I have to do? Wolfgang) Change my expell to return! Mr.C) Never! Wolfgang) Then... I guess I'll go and share the news about me getting bullied to the mayor and that will likely go to the president! Mr.C) Like that will work... It's not like you have proof! Wolfgang) You want proof? Mr.C) H*LL YEAH! Wolfgang) Well... My knee is proof! Mr.C) And that heals! Wolfgang) My locker says " We hate all hate you " Mr.C) That can be washed off! =P ( Wolfgang pulls out papers from his school bag ) Wolfgang) Lets see... ( Wolfgang searches through the papers ) Wolfgang) Here it is... My Math test says I got a 0 out of 100... But when you look at the answer key, it says... ( interruption ) Mr.C) So what? Wolfgang) As I was saying... The answer key says I got 100%... I even got the extra credit right, making my Math test grade 105%! Mr.C) And that's proof because? Wolfgang) That counts as manipulating my grade! Mr.C) That was horrible proof! Wolfgang) Hold on! ( Wolfgang pulls out a paper showing all his grades ) Wolfgang) Why are all my grades 0... Only the principal can do that... Mr.C) Because you were expelled! Wolfgang) Next! I'll read you the changes you'll be filed for, if you don't change your decision! Mr.C) And this 15 year old is going after the whole school... Huh? It can't be done! Wolfgang) You would face a few years in jail for child abuse and more... They get too hard for me to say... ( Wolfgang puts the papers on Mr.C's desk ) ( Mr.C reads the papers ) Mr.C) O_O These consequences are...SCARY! Wolfgang) So... What's your choice! Mr.C) You're still expelled! ( Mr.C tears the papers into pieces, while Wolfgang tried to stop him ) Mr.C) Now... YOU ONLY HAVE YOUR KNEE INJURY AS PROOF! Wolfgang) No...No I don't =P Mr.C) Yes that's your only proof! Wolfgang) I took pictures of everything! I voice recorded the parts of me getting bullied! I... Hold on... Yes, Mr.Knife... Oh okay, I'll tell him! My knife said that he wants to stab you! Mr.C) NO STABBING! Wolfgang) THEN RELEASE ME FROM BEING EXPELLED! Mr.C) NO! Wolfgang) Okay, Mr.Knife... HE'S NOW FEELING STABBY! Mr.C) OKAY! THAT'S IT! ( Mr.C knocks the knife out of Wolfgang's hands and Mr.Knife falls to the floor ) Wolfgang) MR.KNIFE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY! ( Wolfgang picks Mr.C up by his shirt and slams him into a wall ) Wolfgang) TAKE ME EXPELL OFF! Mr.C) NEVER! ( Wolfgang knees Mr.C's groin ) Wolfgang) Now do you? Mr.C) NEVER! ( Wolfgang knees Mr.C's groin again ) Mr.C) OKAY! I GIVE! YOU'RE NOT EXPELLED ANYMORE! Wolfgang) Thank you! ( Wolfgang drops Mr.C ) Mr.C) You didn't have to be a baby about it! Wolfgang) REALLY? I BEEN A MAN THE WHOLE TIME! ALL THE BULLYING AND HARASSMENT AND I DID NOTHING TO ANYONE ELSE! Mr.C) YOU HIT ME! Wolfgang) BECAUSE I HAD TO! ( Wolfgang moves the chair, picks his knife up, puts his knife in his school bag, puts the papers into his school bag, and then opens the door ) Wolfgang) Oh... AND THANKS FOR THE ASSIMBLY, THAT I HOST TOMORROW! Mr.C) Welcome... WAIT... I NEVER DID! Wolfgang) Yeah you did! WHEN YOU TOOK MY EXPELL AWAY! Mr.C) No I didn't! Wolfgang) You said I was a baby, so tomorrow... I TALK IN-FRONT OF EVERYONE AT THE SCHOOL! THAT'S WHAT A MAN DOES! ( Wolfgang slams the door ) Mr.C) Guess... We'll embarrass him tomorrow... http://pyruslords.wikia.com/wiki/Ziperator%27s_Travel!_Episode_34 Grade of Downfall! Episode 33? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3